How Do You Like Me Now?
by DracoStarbo
Summary: This is a completely and utterly senseless, OOC, song fic! Heero has gone off to become a singer and Duo got a shock. Read if you need a good laugh. And please review!


A/N: Okay, this is a nonsense fic and I just had to share it with all who are daring to read. lol.  
  
Disclaimer: The song used in this fic is, by all means, the properity of Toby Keith. And the Gundam characters aren't mine, but OH HOW I WISH!!!!  
  
How Do You Like Me Now?  
  
It had been so long since the two had seen each other. No, this isn't a love story. Well, it is, soft of. But that's only part of it. See, when they went to school, the two, one of them would always try to get the other's attention, while the other thought that the first was a crazy freak that had escaped from a mental hospital.  
  
//I was always the crazy one,  
  
Broke into the stadium,  
  
And I wrote your number on the fifty yard line,  
  
You were always the perfect one,  
  
A Valedictorian,  
  
So I put under your number,  
  
Call for a good time,  
  
I only wanted to get your attention,  
  
But you over looked me somehow,  
  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention,  
  
And I played my guitar to loud,//  
  
Do you know whom I speak of? Is it Dorothy and Relena? Trowa and Quatre? As if! Those two announced their love for each other almost right away! Okay, enough guessing! It's Heero and Duo! Yes, the odd pair! You'd think that those two would announce their love, like Trowa and Quatre, but nooo~ooooo! Heero felt the love and tried to say that he loves Duo, but didn't know how. He was the Perfect Solider, after all. All war and no play, makes a very bad romantic.  
  
//How do like me now?  
  
Now that I'm on my way?  
  
Do you still think I'm crazy,  
  
Standing here today?  
  
I could've made you love,  
  
But I always dream about,  
  
Living in your radio,  
  
How do you like me now?//  
  
Duo, on the other hand, found Heero to be nothing but a crazed boy with a thing for pain. What Duo didn't see was that Heero was telling Duo - all the time, might I add - he loves him. You remember that time when Heero didn't kill Duo? If it wasn't crystal clear then, then I would kill Duo for him! After the war, though, Heero realized that he had to be more "human" in expressing his feelings towards Duo. But how? Thank you, Mr. Television! Heero found out he should tell Duo his dreams and goals of what he wanted for the future.  
  
"I want to play the guitar and be the lead singer in a band. I already know how to play the guitar, I just need to make a song and get a band, now," he told Duo one summer day, in the back yard of Duo's home.  
  
"You, play the guitar?! And sing?!" Duo cracked up right then and there, rolling on the ground and kicking his legs, "I think the beer's gone to your head way too quickly, Heero Yuy!"  
  
It was then that Heero realized that Duo didn't have one single feeling for him - not in the way Heero would've liked, anyway. So, Heero left to presue his own dreams and only thought of Duo every now and then. Duo, being dense about the Perfect Soldier, ended up marring some girl he met at the bar he usually hanged out. (Sounds like Duo, doesn't it?)  
  
//When I took off to Tennessee,  
  
I heard you made fun me,  
  
Never imagine I'd make it this far,  
  
Then you married in the money, girl,  
  
Ain't it a cruel and funny world,  
  
He took your dreams, and he tore them a part,  
  
He's never home, and you're always alone,  
  
And you hear your kids cry down the hall,  
  
Alarm clock starts ringing,  
  
Who can that be singing?  
  
It's me, baby, with your wake up call!//  
  
Well, now it is about ten years down the road, and Duo gets a mysterious letter from who-knows-who, and decides to do what it said. After all, the war is over and all the rebels have been stamped out. It was perfectly safe. The letter said to go to an old safe house that he and the other ex- gundam pilots hanged out in. It's probably Wufei, coming back from China and wanting to make a big entrance, Duo thought as he walked out the door (The kids were asleep, finally, and his wife was out with her friends for the night). I wouldn't be surprised if I meet Trowa and Quatre there, too.  
  
At the old safe house, Duo found that he was alone. Even though he was on time, he found no one else. Maybe he was earlier than he thought or whoever was going to make a dramatic entrance. Oh, well.  
  
//How do you like me now?  
  
Now that I'm on my way?  
  
Do you still think I'm crazy,  
  
Standing here today?  
  
I could've made you love me,  
  
But I always dreamed about,  
  
Living in your radio,  
  
How do you like me now?//  
  
The door was locked and Duo had left his pick-locking tools at home, so he went to the back, in hopes of finding a window unlock. It was a little nerving to be out here in the woods . . . all alone.  
  
FLASH!!!  
  
A bright light flashes on from no where, blinding Duo for a moment. When his sight returned, he saw Heero standing on a stage, behind a mic, that hadn't been there the last time he was there. Gawking at Heero, Duo saw not the Perfect Solider, but the Perfect Star! Heero was dressed in tight blue jeans, an open cotton deep-green shirt, and black boots. His skin had gotten a little tanned over the years, but it was still smooth and mostly white. And his hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands hanging out over his eyes.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing?" Duo hoped that his black jeans where covering his feelings right now.  
  
Heero only looked at Duo, and then, with a beautiful smile, Heero nodded to the four-person band behind him. They started to play and Heero sang,  
  
//"How do you like me now?  
  
Now that I'm on my way?  
  
Do you still think I'm crazy,  
  
Standing here today?  
  
I could've made you love me,  
  
But I always dreamed about,  
  
Living in your radio,  
  
How do you like me now?"//  
  
Silence fell over the area once the last note was played. Heero stared at Duo, and Duo stared back. The band just waited for either one to speak. Finally, Heero did the unthinkable. He stuck his tongue out at Duo and laughed!  
  
"Come on, guys," Heero smiled smugly, watching Duo faint, he hopped down from the stage and walked off.  
  
~End~  
  
Duo: What the hell?!  
  
Heero: I don't smile like that.  
  
Starbo: You don't smile at all! Well, expect for a few times . . . but come on! I've been cooped up all day, listening to country music! If you can think of something better, I'd like to hear it!  
  
Duo and Heero: Lay off the country!  
  
Starbo: *rolls eyes* That's like telling Heero to lay off the death wishes. 


End file.
